Shoushin
Romanized Title Shoushin Japanese Title 傷心 English Title Heartbreak Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1996 Romaji Nikoyaka ni aishi au fuukei Kowai mono no nai heiwa na shuusei Dare mo ga manbennaku shiawase ni to negai Kitsuite mo tachi naoreru ashita wo shinjiteru Chikayoranai de okure, mou itai no wa gomen da Kowareru youna mono ni mou te wa dasanai Seizei amai toki wo tannou sureba ii jyanai, minna minna Dou iu fuu ni ai ni tsuite kanchigai shitemo ii Motomeai sugiru no ga ninjyou Hanabi no youni hajike chiratte kouishou Doushite kimi wa boku ni hohoende kureru no Ittai donna tsunagari wo yume miteiru no? Sawaruna, nameruna, doko ni mo kizu nante nai Namida mo karashite doro no youni nemurou Taikutsu na mainichi sore mo mata yoshitoshou, dakara dakara Mendokusai jijou ni makikomanaide kure Moeru agaru no ga kowai, hai ni naru no ga kowai Nani mo mienai, kikanai, toi ni wa kotaenai Yasashiku shinaide kore ijou wa douka, onegai Ano hi no youni mata jibun ga wakaranaku naru yo (Girl : Don't go away...) Wanna be alone This heart of stone So let everything go, go, go (Girl : Tell me your pain...) Don't get close to me Don't get close to me, baby Don't get close to me anymore, no, no, no (Girl : Get close to me, baby...) Don't wanna hear the sound Don't wanna see the light Don't wanna never ever... Japanese にこやかに愛しあう風景 こわいもののない平和な習性 だれもがまんべんなく幸せにと願い 傷ついても立ち直れる明日を信じてる ちかよらないでおくれ もう痛いのはごめんだ こわれるようなものに もう手は出さない せいぜい甘い時を堪能すればいいじゃない みんな みんな どういうふうに愛について 勘違いしてもいい 求めあい過ぎるのが人情 花火のようにはじけ散って後遺症 どうして君は僕に微笑んでくれるの 一体どんな「つながり」を夢見ているの さわるななめるな どこにも傷なんてない 涙を枯らして 泥のように眠ろう 退屈な毎日 それもまたよしとしよう、だから だから 面倒臭い事情に巻き込まないでくれ 燃え上がるが怖い 灰になるのが怖い なにも見えない 聞かない 問いには答えない 優しくしないで これ以上はどうかおねがい あの日のようにまた 自分がわからなくなるよ English Smiling at the lovely scenery A peaceful character without anything to be scared of Everyone without exception wishes for happiness Even if I get hurt, I will rise back and be healed I believe in tomorrow Please don't come nearer, I'm in pain, sorry To this thing that seems to be broken, don't reach out your hands anymore Isn't it good enough that we have made the best of our time together? No matter what shape of love it is, misunderstanding it is fine The passed reguest was for kindness With its after-effect burst open and scattered around like fireworks Why are you smiling at me? Actually what kind of relationship are you dreaming about? Don't touch me, don't lick me, I don't have any wounds anywhere The tears have dried, asleep like mud Because boring days are once again making it good Don't get me into more troublesome matters please I'm afraid of flaming up, being burnt to ashes I don't wanna see anything, hear anything, or answer any question Don't be gentle to me, somehow from now on please don't I will become like that day again, not understanding myself anymore (Girl : Don't go away...) Wanna be alone This heart of stone So let everything go, go, go (Girl : Tell me your pain...) Don't get close to me Don't get close to me, baby Don't get close to me anymore, no, no, no (Girl : Get close to me, baby...) Don't wanna hear the sound Don't wanna see the light Don't wanna never ever...